


Doing Time

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Captivity, Hentai Physics, M/M, Magatsuhi Farming, Monsterfucking, Multi, Other, Size Difference, repeated rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: This is not how Isamu's captivity with the Mantra went.It's probably worse.
Relationships: Demons/Nitta Isamu, Nue/Nitta Isamu, Thor/Nitta Isamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Doing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexy Mothman Tarsi (mothman_tarsus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/gifts).

**.New.**

"That's bullshit!" Isamu says. The demon 'court' has just found him guilty of disloyalty to Gozu-Tennoh, whoever the fuck that is, just for hiding in a doorway to get out of Kagutsuchi's awful light. "That isn't a crime! I didn't _do_ anything!"

The demon in the judge's seat laughs, or maybe just shakes erratically. So many of these things are too creepy to even look at straight on. "Did you change your mind? Trial by combat?"

"No way." He's seen the bruiser they have in the arena, four meters of muscles and rippling tattoos. It'd be like volunteering to fight a cement truck.

"Guilty, then." The demon judge nods, then bangs its gavel frantically on its desk. "Hard labor! Hard labor! Ma-ga-tsu-hi!"

What the fuck does that even mean?

**.Half.**

He finds out what it means. They lock him in a bare little cell in the basement, down the row from one of those awful manikins. Sometimes a demon comes by and does this weird thing where they suck energy out of him, leaving him drained and numb. He's paying his debt, apparently. Once he's given them enough energy his crime will be forgiven.

After they do it a few times one of them complains that he's not producing enough. He doesn't know what they expect him to do about that, but when he says so, the demon comes into his cell and beats the shit out of him. Then there's plenty of energy for them to collect.

That has diminishing returns too, though. When hitting him doesn't get results, the guy doing the collection goes to complain to the jailer.

The jailer is called Nue, this big lump of muscle and striped fur with a blank stupid face and a hissing snake for a tail. He lumbers up with the dead samurai dude and stares at Isamu for a long minute. Then he says, "Pants down."

A lot of the beast types are bad with words but Isamu gets the picture just fine. "Oh, no," he says, backing away as far as he can. "Not cool. Not okay."

Nue hauls up the heavy cell door like it's nothing and stumps inside, the samurai backing him up. "Pants down," he demands again, and reaches out like he's just going to rip them right off. 

"Whoa, no, I got it," Isamu says, dodging the first swipe of a huge paw. He doesn't want to be left in here with no pants at all, and he _really_ doesn't want those claws near the goods. His hands shake as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. He pushes them down around his thighs. "Off, or...?"

Nue grabs his arm and yanks him off-balance, knocking him down onto the cell floor. He tries to roll and one paw lands on his back, pushing down, keeping him right where he is. "Like this," it says—not to him, Isamu realizes, but to the other demon.

There's hot breath on his bare skin and then Nue is _licking_ the crack of his ass. He tries to squirm away, completely grossed out, but it clamps another paw on his thigh and doesn't let him move.

"Nice," the samurai demon says. "Already getting him going."

"Nice," Nue agrees between licks. They're both wrong. This isn't nice at all.

He tries again to scramble away when Nue shifts its position, but it pins him so easily and its hot weight looms over him and he's panting for breath and the samurai is just watching with dead white eyes.

Nue's dick nudges into his crack and Isamu claws at the floor, wishing he had any way to escape, but there's been no escape since the hospital and the demon's dick shoves into his ass as he squeezes his eyes shut so he won't cry. It feels thick and hot and wrong, and his hole burns from being forced wide, even before the demon starts rutting.

Then, after a minute, it starts to feel less awful. Not _better_, just like... less intense. Less like something he can't stand. He opens his eyes to find the samurai demon starting to drain energy out of him, and for once he doesn't even mind. At least he can stop feeling this so much even if he can't stop it from happening.

Then Nue notices too. "Wait," it insists. "Take after!"

The samurai demon laughs, and stops pulling the feelings out of Isamu's chest. "Sure, bro. You wanna get your rocks off while he still has some fight in him, that's cool."

Nue laughs its nasty barking laugh and rams into him harder, and Isamu feels every centimeter of its dick and every scrap of his helplessness, and despite his best efforts the tears come.

**.Full.**

Kagutsuchi is at its brightest. The demons of the Mantra are even wilder than usual.

They come to drag Isamu out of his cell and take him up to the top floor of the headquarters. The demons are acting like it's a party, but the altar makes Isamu nervous even before they pull him down over it. "No," he's saying even though it won't help, "please don't, please don't, no."

And then this catgirl ninja crouches down to be at eye level with him while the others are tying him in place. "Oh, sweetie," she says, "do you need some help?" She doesn't wait for an answer before she blows him a kiss, and it's a spell because of course it is, and pink mist settles over Isamu's vision and his body goes hot and tingly all over.

"You, fuck," he says, and doesn't get any further than that before she's slipping her fingers into his mouth and he's sucking on them without thinking twice. The tips of her claws drag over his tongue ever so gently and he's not sure if his dick has ever been this hard. One of the other demons is peeling his pants off. In the back of his head he knows this is terrible but he's spreading his legs anyway.

He moans for it when the first demon cock gets shoved up his ass. He drools and whines when one of them grinds her slick cunt against his face. He comes when they pound him so hard it feels like they're going to push right out beneath his ribs. He comes, and comes, and comes.

His body is completely out of control, pushing into every touch like it's something he craves, and if he's screaming on the inside the whole time? As far as the demons are concerned, that probably makes it better.

**.Half.**

"You can't," Isamu says, trying desperately to squirm away. "I'm not trying to fight you, I swear, it's just—it's not _possible_, please—!"

Thor doesn't answer him, like he isn't even worth speaking to, just pulls him down onto an oiled and impossibly huge cock, completely without mercy. It splits him open, burning at his rim and aching in his gut as it impales him, and the noise he makes doesn't even sound human.

"_Now_ fight," Thor rumbles, giant hands wrapped all the way around Isamu's waist.

"Can't," Isamu gasps. "I can't, I can't, oh god." 

Thor snorts in amusement and moves him, lifting him up and pulling him back down. Jerking off with Isamu's entire body. It feels like his cock shoves everything else aside, rearranging Isamu's insides to make him take it all. It shouldn't be possible. In the real world he thinks he'd be dead now. But instead he's gasping and whimpering, his hands clutched over his belly where he can feel the demon's cock rocking deep inside him.

It doesn't take long—wouldn't want him to have time to go numb, to get used to anything they do to him—before Thor comes, pumping so much jizz into him it feels like it should be coming out his mouth. The discomfort is even worse for a few seconds, before Thor pulls out and spills him onto the floor. Even that relief is ruined by the gush of come down his thighs, making him filthy, as if he can't control his body, and his cheeks go hot with shame even though he knows that's what the demons want.

"Here," Thor says, turning him around with one massive hand on his shoulder. "You're no good to the others like that." He pushes something small and solid into Isamu's wrecked asshole, the muscle too worn out to resist at all. After a few seconds, the familiar soothing warmth filters through his nerves: it's a life stone. Healing him up so his ass won't be ruined for the rest of the Mantra to use.

When they suck the emotions out of him that time, it's hard to be sure if he minds.

**.New.**

The footsteps coming down the hallway sound different, not like any of his jailers. Isamu gets up from the floor and limps over to peer out of the grate. He tries to keep calm and just wait. Not having any feelings is the only safe thing to do in here.

But then he sees them, Naoki and Chiaki, walking down the hallway with no demon guard at all. Naoki looks weird but they're still _them_, and Isamu shoves a hand out through the bars to reach for them, his heart pounding. "Hey! Naoki! Fuck, where have you been?" 

"Hey," Naoki says, casual, like the world hasn't ended since the last time they saw each other. He takes Isamu's hand and squeezes it. Isamu's heart leaps and then he catches himself, realizes how much hope would probably make the Mantra salivate. Just breathe. Don't feel.

"You're a mess, aren't you?" Chiaki asks, leaning on Naoki, lips twisted up in a mean little smile. It's hard to even be mad about the way she is. She's still human. That's such a relief.

"It's been real fucked up," Isamu admits. "You guys gotta get me out of here."

"Yeah. I hear the rule around here is if you can take something, you can have it." Naoki shrugs Chiaki off, squats down to get a grip on the grate, and pulls.

He's always been pretty scrawny. Now that he apparently runs around the apocalypse with no shirt on it's _really obvious_ how scrawny he is. But he pulls and the weird marks all over his skin glow bright blue and the grate rolls up just as easy as it does for the strongest Mantra demon. Isamu stares.

"Don't just stand there," Chiaki says. "Come on, let's get going."

"The Mantra," Isamu says, already taking a step toward them. It can't be this easy. Please let it be this easy.

Naoki cracks his knuckles, eyes bright. He never used to look that mean. But they're on the same side, right? So it's good? Anything is better than staying here. 

"They'll get their asses kicked if they try to take what's ours," Naoki says. "So let's go."


End file.
